


Drug

by TheEmcee



Series: Tainted Love Series [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Implied Underage, Kinda of underage anyway, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack knew that he shouldn't want this and that he shouldn't feel this way about the Boogeyman. But the way the King of Nightmares touched him, kissed him, and looked at him with those yellow eyes… He was addictive, like a drug, and Jack was completely addicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drug

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, the actors, or the fandom.

Drug

He mounted the man with a practiced ease, sliding himself down in one swift motion until he could feel his hard, throbbing cock brush against his prostate. Jack bit back a moan as he rose up and fell back, filling himself as he created a steady rhythm. Pitch's hands gripped his hips and thrust up into the smaller body, meeting Jack in time. His yellow eyes shone with lust and desire and a feeling neither of them would give a name too. To do so would make everything they did together more intimate and personal. Neither of them needed that. They wanted it, oh yes they did, but they wouldn't throw everything they worked for away just for each other.

Jack couldn't stop himself from moaning and withering when Pitch's cock slammed into his prostate. Sweat began to trail down his face and his back as they continued with their romp. Pitch growled and sat up, arms wrapped possessively around Jack's smaller, colder body and pulled in and out of the beautiful winter spirit. His lips placed nipping kisses to Jack's neck before they kissed those soft, blue tinted lips with rough passion and unbridled lust. Moaning into the kiss, Jack's hands cupped Pitch's face, pulling him closer, before wandering up into his dark, sweaty locks.

Like silk, Pitch's hair glided through his hands and Jack found himself in awe yet again. One wouldn't expect Pitch to be clean or sanitary, but he was. Very much so. He was always well groomed and smelled like spices and heat and danger… It was an addicting scent; he was an addicting person.

As Pitch pounded into him, Jack felt a warm heat begin to pool in his stomach. But Jack didn't want it to be over, not yet. They had already been together in Pitch's cave, in his bed, for a few hours and had done it many times. Jack knew that, for this visit, this would be the final time they'd be in each others' arms, holding onto each other for dear life, and becoming one. Too soon, the heat that had pooled in his stomach was building up too soon and it threatened to overwhelm him. Pitch's lips left his own for a brief second before returning in a bruising kiss. Judging by how erratic and hard Pitch's thrusts were becoming, the King of Nightmares was close to losing it himself.

With one final thrust deep inside of him, Jack saw white, blinding light and he came all over his stomach and Pitch's. He cried out as he came, a loud, wordless moan that resounded throughout the dark cavern. After a few more thrusts, Pitch came himself and Jack's body milked his seed for all it was worth. The man roared as he came, sounding feral and wild and deliciously dangerous. It was dark and seductive and blissfully wrong, but Jack didn't care. Panting softly, his body fell limp and collided with Pitch's own sweat slicked body. Jack closed his eyes and reveled in the warmth that Pitch provided him, not being able to help but snuggle closer to his enemy.

Pitch laughed softly, a genuine laugh that was the complete opposite of the bravado he displayed in front of the other Guardians, and laid down on his bed. Pulling Jack as close to him as possible, his arms stroked the younger spirit's bare back. Jack laid there on top of Pitch, just listening to their heavy breathing and thinking. He thought about how wrong it was, being there with the man that had tried to kill his fellow Guardians and himself and who had threatened the children of the world.

It was very wrong. Extremely wrong and Jack often felt guilt and shame when he thought about his exploits with the Nightmare King. If any of the other Guardians found out about his relationship with Pitch, they would hate him. He knew that they would; Jack sometimes hated himself for letting it continue and for hiding things from the people who had become his family. They would turn their backs from him and wouldn't be able to trust him ever again. Part of Jack thought that he didn't deserve their trust to begin with. But it wasn't as though he treated Pitch any differently when they were in a fight. On the contrary, Jack always gave his all whenever he was in battle with the man and never relented. The only time he treated Pitch differently was when they were in his bed, kissing and touching and doing…other…things.

It was insane for him to be in this relationship with Pitch. They were supposed to be enemies every minute of every single day and not when they were outside of the bedroom. Jack must be nuts to still sleep with Pitch willingly even after everything he had done to the children, to Tooth, to Sandy, to all of them. He thought about breaking off whatever they had, he even wanted to most of the time, but he never did. Part of Jack, a big part of him, believed and knew that he couldn't. They had been doing this for so long that he was addicted to Pitch. Pitch was his own unique drug and he took it willingly and unapologetically. And as Pitch had told him once, they were very much alike. Both knew how it felt to be invisible and lonely and never getting answers to their questions. Both of them were a lot alike, but they were still enemies, still too different to ever truly be together.

All too soon, he would leave and go back to his pond or to North's fortress to freeze the elves or to Bunny's Warren to pester him and he would push thoughts of Pitch Black out of his mind. Because Jack knew that he shouldn't want Pitch or want what the man was able to do to him in bed. He shouldn't have feelings for the Nightmare King period. But just the way Pitch looked at him with those piercing yellow eyes, the way Pitch kissed him like there was no one else on the planet, and the way Pitch touched him, caressed him made Jack crave him more and more. Whether Jack liked it or not, wanted it or not, Pitch was his drug and he was addicted.


End file.
